<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Time isn't Done by sheeple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392684">Our Time isn't Done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeple/pseuds/sheeple'>sheeple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Cut off from Earth, Explicit Language, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, Language Barrier, M/M, Mechanic Bokuto Koutarou, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Off-screen Relationship(s), Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, Slow Burn, Space Stations, a relationship can be a skyperson and four scary grounders, badassery, corrupt government, dumbassery, earth is different and its pissed, fighting badies, indimidation is key when you want to woo, more characters will be added when they show, radiated animals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeple/pseuds/sheeple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being from the Colony in space after 300 years since the total catalyst of the world had pushed the restart button on all life on Earth, life was pretty easy. Minus the messed up rules and leadership and hierarchy of the ship and the messed up experiments on the passengers, it's relatively easy. Just be a good worker and don't speak out of line. </p><p>You might've forgotten that rule, however, being it gave you a one-way ticket to the broken planet down below. What might've been a detriment to your lifespan may have saved you and your fellow friends aboard the ship of death. Though the land may not perceive as homely as it once did in your parent's stories of the old world.</p><p>(want to know more? my tumblr is @gillinanarts , send your questions or headcanons i'd love to hear them!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, past Bokuto Koutarou/Reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Time isn't Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's the fully finished one! non-beta we die like men!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pounding ground could be heard over your labored breaths.</p><p>The lungs in your chest felt as if they were on fire, not used to this amount of exercise without stretching was incredibly difficult.</p><p>The heart inside your chest was frantically trying to keep up with the speed that you’ve managed to hit under the mere five minutes since the ungodly animal had torn through the thick trees, descending hell to your group. </p><p>How did you get here? You had only moved 20 meters with a few other colonists on the pod since you’ve landed. Luckily that your group wasn’t the only pod that was launched but<em>, damn it, </em>it would be helpful to at least have Koutarou for any commentary or maybe even Konoha, even his rude remarks would make this situation a bit better.</p><p>Just hearing Koutarou’s raspy voice over your own inner monologue, even if it would be just unintelligent screaming and loud cursing. At least you wouldn’t have to face death alone. The 24-hour mark hasn’t even struck since you were thrown into the jailing cells aboard The Colony. </p><p><em> “You should’ve realized that speaking out of the line with the Council's questionable “programs” and “research” was punishable by sending you to the harsh ground” </em>, a familiar voice ringed through her skull, shaking her head trying to clear out the voice.</p><p>The beast’s overwhelming breath could be felt on the back of your neck, a quick “shit” spills from your chapped lips. Whenever it had struck its big feet on the brown leaves would be lifted from its shaggy fur. The tremors that the ground had made it hard to keep your balance, thankfully it was just a bit slower than you.</p><p>Koutarou, who had been sent no less than a week ago was already on land. Before his shuttle, he had mentioned that the Council didn’t take his art exhibition of how The Colony treated it’s other residents unfairly and that he’d be sent with a few others to the ground. </p><p>Maybe if the beast behind you would be willing to take a five-minute breather and let you contact your loudmouthed friend upon your echo watch you might be able to make it out in one piece. The hopeful thinking that the seething monster behind you would be so kind to let you pass after it had shredded through the people who had grown up in the same space station.</p><p>Your footing must’ve snagged on a tree root, causing your body to fly through the air.  For the first time noticing the greenery around you as your body proceeded to tumble down a slight hill. A crunch was heard but you decided it probably was a stick that you might’ve rolled over. Finally stopping only for the back of your head and lower back to be slammed into a large boulder. Your head was spinning but you could tell the beast was still bounding towards you, finally letting you get a good look at what had been chasing you through the thick arbor trees. </p><p> Its eyes looked… wrong as if it was about to pop out of its massive skull. The teeth were protruding out of its upper jaw as it let out a ghastly howl, sending shivers up your spine. </p><p>You sat there, eyes wide, mouth gaping at the thing coming towards you. This is it, you thought, this is how it’s gonna happen. No fight, no resistance, just being overwhelmed and eaten like a rabbit.</p><p>“Hajime, <em> nau! </em>” a voice had come from the right of the forest and distracting you from your morbid thoughts. Glancing back at the beast that was bounding towards you, it seemed to have tripped on a wire that was strung taut across the small slope that you had tripped over.</p><p> It felt like you were watching in slow motion as the beast was about to fall upon you. Its paws slashing through the air as its head had lifted to show the leather around its neck. Oh so, not being eaten but crushed by this thing. Seriously, fuck earth.</p><p>Being pushed out of the way was your last expectation from this. What had felt like being winded by one of Koutarou’s infamous hugs, as you and the force of whatever had gotten you off the path skidded away to safety on the sidelines of the path. </p><p>Lungs burning as a coughing fit had arisen as the body had pushed you into a tree hollow, a hooded figure had lifted a gloved hand had put a finger where the mouth was as if to give you a silent order. </p><p>Giving them a nod curling your legs into your chest as you tried to become a mouse in the hollow that you were placed in. Watching the strange clothed figure give a nod back and what you thought was a grunt in return shift to look at the beast whose head had slammed into the boulder. </p><p>Two other figures had come out of nowhere, wearing a similar look to the one who had just saved you, in a mixture of fabrics that looked like they’d been crudely stitched on along with what looked like metal from the old world used as armor. The taller one with a dog like mask, held a spear as the one with a crow mask had two sabers crouching ready for the beast to slowly rise. </p><p>The one who had saved you just lifted a hand up and the two figures relaxed, only now noticing the figure in front of you had a large hammer that looked like it could crush skulls.</p><p>  Another figure had appeared out from the left and advanced to climb up on the beast's back and-- seemed to take off the collar? Being further away from the action it was hard to tell what the object was in the light armored persons hand, but it looked like it was blinking. Did they take a knife that had to be attached to their side and cut off the large collar? How had anyone had been able to collar let alone gain that thing's trust to collar it was beyond you. </p><p>The one on the beasts back had tossed the blinking object to the one with the hammer, catching it with one hand as he placed it on a nearby stump, smashing the technology into pieces. </p><p>The one on the beast's back wasn’t able to climb off of it in time before the beast’s eyes had returned to a normal look and fear washed in the big beast's eyes. It stood up shaking the person off and ran away from the group, as the person fell onto the ground with a thud.</p><p> The masked individuals watched and began to laugh at the beast climber and began to shake their heads. The hammer one spoke but the words were strange, were you in a different continent? </p><p>How were you supposed to find Koutarou if you weren’t on the same continent as him? Panic overwhelmed your brain as the hollow felt like it was closing in around you, the feeling of being trapped made your body shake uncontrollably completely forgetting where you were. </p><p>As if to snap you out of the horrible rabbit hole that was your thought process the hammer guy had stepped closer to you and had clapped his hands in front of your face to get your attention. </p><p>You must’ve looked like a frightened rabbit because all four figures had their attention on you, great this feels like fourth grade again. Slowly you had crawled out from the somewhat shelter of the tree, hands wringing around each other as you tried to keep your eyes downcast. </p><p>Trying to figure out where the pod had crashed from so you could go and collect your belongings. You thought they would go back to conversing but they just stood there, silent, watching, waiting. From one large beast that had rabid glare, to what felt like four very sharp gazes of wolves on you.</p><p>Trying to decrease the awkwardness of the situation you shifted your footing and looked towards the hammer person. </p><p>“Uh.. Thank you.. For saving me.” The person just stared back at you as if he was sizing you up. A sense of unease crept up to your stomach as you nervously looked to the watch that was on your wrist, giving out a strained gasp to the state of the watch's condition. </p><p>Cursing softly as you started to poke at the mechanism that had been on your wrist. Hearing a rough voice in front of you, thinking that one of them said something as you lifted your head to try to figure out who had spoken. Only seeing the two animal masked figures nodding to themselves as if they had said something about you.</p><p>Again, only being met with silence and the gazes that were sizing you up, at this point it began to annoy you more than scare you. Biting your lip as you tried to hold back the annoyed look on your face, clearing your throat to catch attention.</p><p>“Thanks again, but I gotta go back to my pod.” Stepping towards the slope and where the knife-wielding one. Only to be halted by a hand on your wrist, and the one who had released the beast from the collar was staring down at you. “Let go of me.” your voice tried to sound threatening but it came out as a squeak. </p><p>Okay, weird, maybe if you pulled and tried to step away? The figure only tightened their hold around your wrist but made sure not to hurt you.</p><p>“Yu nou na na klir” a voice that sounded like it was dipped in honey and had a slight pitch to the end came out of the knife man’s mask. It had stopped you for sure, the language wasn’t something that sounded remotely known about on the Colonies, was it some sort of new earth language? Could they understand you? Wait, was this the voice you had heard that shouted before the beast was subdued? </p><p>“Oso na kep in Yu klir” the voice spoke softer as his head leaned down slightly as if it was a secret. Trying not to be suspicious you turned slightly towards the man and had taken his arm, feeling the worn fabric under your skin. If you were going to get out of these people’s hands you needed just a small distraction to run. Looking down at his hand as your fingers moved towards his biceps, biting your lip flickering your gaze through eyelashes. A soft inhale from the man whose grip on your wrist loosened as you gave him a sly smile, <em> sucker </em>.</p><p>Kicking in the stranger’s right knee as you climbed on all fours up the slope that was behind you, sprinting away. Hearing shouts behind you not glancing knowing that it would only slow you down. Hurdling over fallen trees from where the beast had given you an easy path to follow from where the wreckage had been.</p><p>What had sounded like an argument broke out from behind you grew softer as you kept your eyes towards you, not believing that actually had worked. Maybe just one peak wouldn’t hurt, glancing back you saw the hammer one give chase. A soft shriek left your body trying to put as much distance from the heavy weapon owner. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Through the pristine white walls, two children ran away filling the space with laughter as an adult had been shouting at them. The little boy held on to the little girl’s hand as they had both ran into one of the supply closets to evade the grumpy adult who didn’t take too kindly to their “gift” to him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Waiting in the dark to hear the rushed footsteps pass the door, looking into the eyes of each other with glee and mischief. Once the coast was clear they had slinked out from the hiding spot, still attached by the hands as they made their way to the little girl’s home.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Did you see his face?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah! He looked so peeved!” the two tried to keep their voices down as the door slid up letting the children in, closing down as they had entered the living room. The little girl let go of the boy’s hand, to his bewilderment he tilted his head at where she was going.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m gonna be right back! Close your eyes!” his features relaxed as he nodded and loudly gave a “OK!” she had wandered into her room and took the two bracelets that had been in the night drawer next to her bed out. She smiled as she skipped to the boy who was wiggling on the couch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay, hold out your hand.” he struck out his hand in an instant making the little girl giggle as she placed the bracelet in his hand. “Okay, now open them! Surprise!” the boys golden eyes landed on hers as she felt her heart melt, he had looked down at the item in his hand as a large smile appeared on his chubby cheeks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Did you make this?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Uh huh.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wow...It’s so cool...wait do you have one?” she held up the matching pair in her own hand with a shy smile.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I wanted to give it to you for your birthday, but I couldn’t wait so- it’s kinda an early birthday present… I hope you like it.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t like it.” her heart felt like it had dropped, the smile on his face was gone as his eyes wasn’t on her she felt like she couldn’t read his emotions, did he truly not like her gift- “I… I love it! Its the best early birthday present ever!” before she could blink the boy had launched himself around her, swaying her around as her face buried into his neck.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kou! You scared me!” She protested but her arms wrapped around him and gave a soft squeeze around his body as he gave a soft squeeze back. They had held on for each other for a little while longer before pulling away he looked at her gift and looked to her with such admiration in his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So why a bracelet huh?” he quipped and was trying to put it on by himself, but it was a bit difficult with one hand. Taking the bracelet from his hands as she gave a silent ‘I can help’. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well... I wanted to make you something that was personal, and I guess a bracelet is kinda personal for me. That and so if you ever miss me just look at the bracelet and know that I’ll be with you no matter where you are. Even if we grow apart-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nope” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Pff... Okay- when we work in different jobs on the ship, we’ll still be together.” He placed a hand around her hand and smiled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Can you put it on my ankle? I don’t want it to break when I’ll be working with machines!” a dramatic eye-roll was earned as she sighed and gave a nod. “Sweet!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then I’ll put mine on the other ankle.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And we can match! Yes! That’s a good idea!” they put on the bracelets and had spent the rest of their time in the little girl’s apartment. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Trying to control your breathing as you squatted behind a large tree, not hearing the footsteps that were following you. Maybe he gave up? Not believing that thought as you had slowly crawled through the leaves trying to be quiet as you crept towards the crash site. Before you could really pinpoint anything obvious your nose picked up the smell of blood, you must’ve been close. The scent of the dead had floated around you as you pushed past a large-leafed bush threshold the sight in front of you halted your body from moving.</p><p>The bodies of the nine other Colonists had been sprawled throughout the wreckage of the ship. Letting out an airy breath not realizing the tears that had rolled out of your eyes. Were you truly the only one left? No- you didn’t believe it- you couldn’t be just the only one who made it. Before you were able to stand a hand grabbed you from behind and covered your mouth. Instantly kicking and struggling under the stranger’s hold. Swinging your arms trying to hit the person’s face or something was pointless, they had just dragged back and twisted you around pushing your back into a tree.</p><p>It was hammer time- shit. You gasped before you could let out a scream his hand once again came to cover your muffled scream. Looking into his mask and realizing you could see into the eyes of his mask, they were squint and had a hint of frustration and fear in them. Causing a shiver through your bruised back, figuring it would be a good idea to not scream.</p><p>A loud screech rang out, as the man’s eyes looked even more fearful he had pushed you down to the base of the tree and covered your body. The scrape from the tree bark made you wince and hiss in pain under his hand that moved to trap you under him. Not sure of what the screech was or if it was good or bad, but from his reaction, you assumed it was probably not friendly. The sounds around you had ceased, like the frogs and all the birds fell into a deathly silence. The uneasy feeling came back into your stomach and mouth, but you remained still as if it would be the best option.</p><p>Glancing up into the eyeholes, noticing that the stranger’s eyes were a hazel color, though you couldn’t really see the true color due to his face being shadowed. Another screech was heard and his shoulders tensed as if he was waiting for something to attack him from behind. After the third screech, he seemed to relax slightly but he still had you locked between him and the tree. </p><p>The sounds of the forest returned to normal, the birds slowly began to call out to each other, the frogs had returned to their croaking, and the man above let out a shaky breath. </p><p>“Don’t go....dangerous...em 's nou klir gon...skai” his deep voice was a surprise to you, but also the fact that he spoke English was another surprise, even if it was mixed with whatever language the others were speaking.</p><p>“I need to find my people.”</p><p>You could feel his gaze turn from concerned to questioning, he moved slightly and shifted his head towards the wreckage nearby where the bodies of the others had been. </p><p>“No not them... There was another pod...ship- another crash. Have you seen anyone else?” trying to keep the waiver in your voice calm as you had looked up into his eyes expectantly. A slow head shakes as his eyes looked down giving a small grunt as he pushes himself using the tree to stand up. He looked down at you observing your body for a moment before holding out a hand.</p><p>Taking his hand thinking he was helping you up only to be hoisted over his broad shoulders. You instantly squirm and kick, shouting at him to put you down. He puts you down alright, but it isn’t gentle. He just simply slams your body onto the dirt, feeling your back scream in pain and the air being knocked out of your lungs. </p><p>As he put one of his knees on your chest as if to hold you down making sure that you don’t squirm. It takes you a second to realize he’s lifting up his mask to his nose as he lowers himself into your space. His breath over your ear, </p><p>“Shut your mouth, and stop struggling.” is all he growls, before pulling his mask back down and lifting you back over his shoulder. As if satisfied from the look on your face, he begins walking but your brain is just replaying how his lips looked.</p><p>What the hell have you gotten yourself into?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations from Trigedasleng (aka Grounder Language):</p><p>Nau! = Now!</p><p>Yu nou na na klir = You won't be safe</p><p>Oso na kep in Yu klir = We will keep you safe.</p><p>em 's nou klir gon...skai = It’s not safe for a...sky</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>